clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua Grabber
:Were you looking for the Aqua Grabber Pin? :Were you looking for the DS minigame AquaRescue!? Aqua Grabber is a mini-game in Club Penguin that is only accessible through the Iceberg. In Aqua Grabber, you have to collect treasure from the Clam Waters and the Soda Seas. The Aqua Grabber was originally created to retrieve parts from The Migrator when it was damaged by an iceberg. Objective of Game *Clam Waters: The objective of this level is to collect all the pearls and the "Main Treasure" (the giant pearl). The Rare Treasure of the level is a black pearl which is hidden in a random clam that changes every time. Also, an additional goal is to beat the level without losing a submarine. *Soda Seas (Members Only): The objective is to get all the Cream Soda barrels, and then get the Amethyst. The rare treasure of this level is the Emerald. Also, an additional goal is to beat the level without losing a submarine. In this level you must find a worm, catch a fish, and use the fish to catch a mullet. However, this is a little hard as when you catch the fish, it will try to push your submarine to the wall. After you finish these objectives in both levels, you can enter it again and try to accomplish two challenges: the time trial and the compressed air mode, in which you move much faster, and a single hit can explode you. Elements of Gameplay Dangers If any thing hits players (except the shells), these things will happen: *You will be knocked back. *Some water will flood into the Aqua Grabber. *If you are holding something, you will drop it. Areas *Clam Waters *Soda Seas Creatures & Items .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Giant Clam After Aqua Grabber was updated for the third time, Big Bertha appeared to the direct left of where the treasure chest originally lay. Mullet The Mullet will be found after or when players hold the treasure chest or Grand Pearl. Pink Puffle If players bring their pink puffle and play this game, it will dive with them. It blows bubbles from time to time, and if players lose a lot of air, it will blow a giant bubble under their ship. Grand Pearl It is found at the at a cave on the sea floor at Clam Waters which is inside Big Bertha’s mouth. The Mullet guards the entrance only if you have the pearl. If successfully recovered you will be awarded 300 coins. Cream Soda Barrels The barrels pollute the Sea giving it the name soda seas. Once you successfully recover a barrel, you will gain 50 Coins and cleaner water. Puff Almighty It is found near the end of Soda Seas. There are only four of them. Once that the players have the Amethyst, more Puff Almighty will appear on the screen. Big Puff It is found in the end of Soda seas. It sucks in water to inflate and spits out water to deflate. Players and their submarine will also be affected. Giant Squid As revealed in The Penguin Times Issue No. 151, there have been sightings of a Giant Squid. This used to be rumoured as the Guardian in level 2 of Aqua Grabber. The actual guardian in level two is a giant puffer fish. In the Clam Waters, you can occasionally find the squid when an earthquake happens. The squid is black and blue and then it swims away. When it happens there's a screeching sound and the screen shakes all over the place. Pearl Shaped Rock The Pearl Shaped Rock plays an important role in the Clam Waters episode. It is around the same size and shape of a grand pearl. Trivia *If you bump the top of a particular cave in the Soda Seas, players will get a worm. Fluffy will eat the worm, then you can feed him to Mullet guarding a cave. Mullet will go away and you can swim down to get some extra treasure. History *The Aqua Grabber was built in February 2008 by Gary the Gadget Guy. **Its name was a choice given in a poll. Second to it was the Deep Sea Salvage. Third was Depth Diver. *On July 26, 2010, the Aqua Grabber home-screen was updated, and bugs have been fixed for dropping your treasure, and never finding it. It also lets you save how far you went even when you quit. Other games have been updated because of stamps. *Also on July 26, 2010, Soda Seas became members only. Music *Clam Waters: http://play.clubpenguin.com/v2/content/global/music/114.swf *Soda Seas: http://play.clubpenguin.com/v2/content/global/music/115.swf Stamps See also *Ice Berg *List of Gary's Inventions *Aqua Grabber Pin *Clam Waters *Soda Seas *Big Bertha *Mullet *AquaRescue! Category:Games Category:Sea Category:Machines Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Gary's inventions